


Hidden Citizens

by TheFlowerGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Everything Changed When The Fire Nation Attacked, Fae war, Fairy, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), M/M, Other, Royals, Side Story, Sleepy Boys Inc. - Freeform, Twins, changed some plot points, fae, mentioned kristen, mentioned sally, pairing isnt main plot atm, part of Everybody rise, sorry - Freeform, welcome to my hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: Side story to everybody Rise.What happened during the Fae war, the Princes have fled, the people are being hunted to extinction.Technoblade cannot stand hiding anymore, but they need a people, something sinister had risen....
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Fur Elise

Sometimes removing one evil will make way for a greater evil.

The Fae were a strong species, a strong nation of people that have built themselves up with strength and grace.  
A predatory species of speed, calculation and a quick kill. A people now in fear of extinction.  
A Fae is humanoid, a people born to traits of their home, a people that change with their people and food. From an elegant elf looking man to a woman with mossy green hair and eagle eyes. These people adapt, they change, not one Fae the same, diverse family groups.

Five nations banded together, fear and hate for the Fae bonding them into war as brothers. The Seraphims, Naiads, Dragons, Harpies and shapeshifter took to the Fae nation from all sides.  
The war on the surface lasted two months, a slaughter of defenders and fleeing citizens.  
Those that could have been driven underground into the hive, an ants nest of tunnels and pockets.

Now with the last defence coming to a close, the people in the hive are struggling.

___

The pain was becoming too much.  
The starvation was creating aggression and hopelessness in the tunnels. The food was running out, people were dying not only on the surface but also down in the hive.  
The eldest Prince breathed out slowly, wiping a damp cloth over his twins brow. His little brother was curled up on his side, sweating out a fever from the sickness spreading in the Hive. They didn’t know how long they would survive down here, the king has stopped fighting on the front lines in order to help evacuate what people remained on the surface. The fighting a lost cause and now a scramble of survival.

The people in the Hive are frantic, panicked and giving up hope. Food was no longer an option, people are dying in the tunnels, the constant sound of fear and sobbing…

The prince twitched at the sound of pained mumbling from his brother, shushing the brunette and brushing back the curly fringe.  
“Its okay Wil.. we’re going to get out of here” The pinkette promised, letting out a strained breath as he looked around the room they had hidden away in. They were running out of water now and Wilbur was getting sicker by the day.

The elder hissed, baring his sharp teeth as he tried to keep the anger in, squeezing and twisting the cloth in his hands. “We have to get out of here.. Fuck.. we have more chance of survival out there then in here!”

“Tech…” Wilbur groaned, hugging himself tighter from the sound of his brothers tone.  
The other fae moved to lay down beside him, wrapping a ripped tarp around them both for warmth.  
“Ï promise.. Tomorrow we make a run for it. We are going to die either way, let's die fighting” Techno whispered into his brothers hair, holding him close to warm them both in the cold underground. The chances of them making it out of the castle alive was slim.. The chance of escaping the city was almost impossible.

Technoblade be damned if he was going to let them both die down here in such a pathetic way, he wasn’t about to give up.

____

“Tech?.. Oi~!”

The older Fae jerked awake, the light of a candle causing him to squint as he glared up at his younger twin.  
Wilbur chuckled softly, shaking his head as he reached down to slowly pull away the olders hair that had become wrapped around his neck in his sleep. “Good morning to you too, geez.. Let me do your hair? One morning I’ll find you dead because of your hair”

“Nothing wrong with my hair.. Maybe I should cut it off-”

“Don't you dare” Wilbur narrowed his eyes. Technoblade smirked as he saw the angry buzzing of Wilburs wings. Long elegant wings like a bee that vibrated with his emotions, it was one of the many things Techno was envious of his twin for.

Wilbur was a perfect Fae. He was handsome, beautiful even with a tall lean body, curling chocolate brown hair and doe eyes. The man had a beautiful voice, singing that could put many to shame…  
Not to mention Wilbur was a pixie, a rare trait of Fae, a winged fae.  
To say Techno was proud of his twin was an understatement.

“Ill have to cut it one day, it's down to my waist already” Techno chuckled, slowly sitting up and yawning, his canines standing out like a sore thumb. His lower canines longer than the top but still an impressive and intimidating display when used.  
Wilbur never found himself scared of his brother, no matter how unbeatable and untouchable of a predator he was.

Wilbur and Techno shared some common traits, The older had been born looking just like Wilbur, a wingless Wil. But When the war started, Techno had abandoned those looks in order to get stronger. Red tint changing him within a year, his hair turned pink, teeth became sharp and his eyes turned from a dark brown to blood red. His nails were slightly pointed like talons and his feet.. His feet took a few painful years to change into cloves hooves….  
Both brothers were impressively tall, but Techno could still loom over his twin with the added height of his hooves now…

“When you do, tell me, I want to cut it” Wilbur hummed, shifting around and slotting himself behind Techno with a brush and ribbon. “I don't trust you not to cut too much off”

“Thanks” Techno huffed, letting the other comb his hair as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
They have been living in a shack for four years now, their father had survived and fled the war when the hive had been breached, there was nothing they could do, not against those forces.  
They lived deep in the forests, dark and dense but it worked for them, for now.  
Wilbur and Techno were now 19.  
Time had been hard to keep track, while the war lasted a few years, The world working hard to rid it of the Fae. It took them maybe two years to find their father again and then a safe home with the forest.

Phil was always away, trying to find more survivors but now he knew his sons were safe and alive, he needed to help his people too.. What was left of his people.  
They haven't seen another Fae in a very very long time and Phil’s searches became longer and fruitless by the month.

“Where is Tommy?” Techno asked, yawning again as he felt the weaving of his hair starting. It was soothing when Wilbur would do his hair. It was soothing around his twin always.

“Sleeping still, you know how he gets when there's a full moon and the sprites come out.. He tried to sneak out late last night. So noisy, he begged me to let him see the sprites.. I couldn’t say no” Wilbur chuckled, voice fond as he tied the end of the others hair with the ribbon.

“You are pretty weak when it comes to him.. I should teach him how to sneak, he blunders around on his hooves.. Like Tubbo” Techno grunt, leaning back so he was laying back on the others chest. The older prince looked up and frowned slowly. “You stayed up with him too, didn't you?

“Huh?

“Eyes, dark circles”

“O-Oh… I.. yeah i watched over him” Wilbur shrugged, laying his arms over the others shoulders and chest. “He’s young and full moons are not safe, no matter how hidden we are here. I can’t.. Lose him too. We have a family finally..”

Techno pressed his lips together tightly before nodding, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “I suppose so… he's very annoying, even for an eleven year old. Maybe we should just eat him?”

Wilbur snort, flicking the pinkettes head and getting a grunt in response. “You can pretend not to care for him as much as you want, but you would do anything to protect him too~”

“Whatever you think” Technoblade grumbled, turning his head to nuzzle his face into the other's arm. “You should nap, Wil.. If you care about him so much, you should sleep and look after yourself too...


	2. Moonlight Sontana

“Please just leave me…”

“Shut up and keep running” Techno hissed, one hand holding Wilburs arm over his shoulder and the other around his waist. “Stop saying things like that, I’m not leaving you”|

Wilbur groaned weakly, screwing his eyes shut as a wave of nausea hit him. Techno wasn’t feeling any better, carrying his sick brother through a blood covered city on fire? Yeah.. the smell was of nightmares.  
They had yet to come across someone alive that wasn’t an enemy soldier looking for people like them, Techno had the mercy of knowing his own home in order to evade them this long. The sound of flapping wings no longer a comfort but now a sign of death just around the corner.

Wilbur scuffed his feet and whined, pulling away from his twin to lean over a wooden crate, dry retching from the fever and dizziness he felt.  
“Wil..”Techno whispered, rubbing the others back as he looked around, chewing his lips. “Shit..

Wilbur sucked in a sharp breath when he heard it, a buzzing sound, something pitched that only others like him could hear.. He wiped his mouth of drool, slowly stumbling forwards, using the wall to hold himself up.  
“Wil” Techno whispered harshly, following closely to the prince.  
“I.. “ Wilbur swallowed, leaning around the building into the lower town square, eyes widening as he saw the scene before him. “Tech…”

Technoblade almost stepped out into view if it wasn't for Wilbur quickly pulling him back. The scene before them was somehow more terrifying and confusing than dead bodies littering the streets. Before them were caged carriages pulled by centaurs as they herded in tied up pixies, roughly tossing the still alive Fae into the cages.  
Techno pressed his hand over his mouth, bile rising in his throat as they watched the scene. Why just pixies? Why the rarest trait was being captured?

“Wil?”

“It’s… oh god…” Wilbur croaked, pulling back to lean heavily against the wall, pressing the balls of his hands to his eyes. “They're going to be torn apart.. I’m going to be torn a-apart”

“What?” Techno gasped, gaze snapping back to his brother. “Torn apart? What do you mean?”

“Not here.. We need to go” Wilbur whimpered, hands sliding down his face. “You need to go.. Please?”

“Shut up” Techno growled, grabbing his brother and dragging him away from the court, slipping deeper into the west side of the city, the high built areas of the ‘slums’. It was darker and gave more cover with the mess of barrels and robes holding clothing on them to dry, now either on fire or blood splattered. Techno breathed out slowly, feeling false hope that maybe this part of town was cleared and empty of enemies. He could see the dark smudge of the forest, their path to escaping the city, the death. 

Wilbur was becoming dead weight on his arm but he refused to entertain the idea of making a break for it, to give into his twins begging for him to save himself. What life is it to live without your other half?  
He grit his teeth, about to make a run with Wlibur across a road when he heard a noise.  
The Fae quickly pulled them against the wall, pressing his hand to Wilburs mouth. His pointed ears twitched, checking for the noise again …  
And there it is again.

A strange warble, not like a pixies purring. This was an odd mix of vibrating whines, short shaking chirps.  
Technoblade frowned deeply, what the hell was that sound?  
Then there it was.  
Technoblades eyes shot wide as he pulled Wilbur closer, holding his hand over the others mouth tightly. A creature, unseen before, or at least something from stories to frighten children. Something that could scare even the most feral and wild of fae..

The creature cooed as it walked down the main street, long stretched out limbs, skin black with little sparks of purple magic..  
The thing had a long closed mouth and glowing purple eyes, hunched back and arms that ended in long sharp pointed limbs. Techno was shaking, pulling Wilbur even tighter to his body and hiding the boys face against his shoulder, he didn’t want his twin to see this…

Why were they here? How did they get here?  
Endermen…  
Monsters of myths and tales, right here in their city as it burned and flooded with blood shed. The endermen slowly made its way down the street and around a corner, not noticing the two children. That's when Techno took the chance, now roughly dragging his brother into the safety of the trees, running without rest or direction.  
Just the need to get far away.

Armies he could deal with, Endermen? No. No-one knew how to deal with those!  
He just ran….

….

“Rabbit?” Wilbur raised a brow, crinkling his nose at the thought of having to eat meat again. “You couldn’t find any vegetables at all?”  
“Wil.. its the dead of winter, if you want to eat bark off the trees, then don’t complain” Techno huffed as he roughly pulled the pelt off the rabbits he had caught an hour before for dinner.  
“And Tommy? He can’t eat meat” Wilbur sighed, rubbing his neck as he looked away from the meat. 

“Tommy has his reserves, he can stomach things you cannot” Techno put the rabbit down, frowning as he tipped his head. “I'm trying Wil… Things are not so easy, I get it. But I am trying”

Wilbur took his lip between his teeth, a look of guilt passing over his face. “Sorry.. I know you are. I just… I miss people. I miss going out without feeling like I’m about to be ambushed any second. I want… people..”

“... I'm not all that bad am I?” Techno joked weakly, giving his twin a tiny smile, a turn up of his lips.  
“No!” Wilbur laughed, eyes snapping back up to the other. “You know me, I used to have friends. I used to leave the castle and go into the woods with them. I..  
Wilbur shook his head and moved to lean against the other, cuddling against the fluffy coat his twin wore. “You aren't the worst I guess~”

Techno scoffed softly, rolling his eyes as he started back on the meal. They haven't seen their father in four months now, the spaces between visits were becoming longer…  
So Techno would hunt and protect them while Wilbur would look after them from the inside, keeping Tommy in line.

“Sup you bitches!!”  
Speak of the devil.

“Tommy” Wilbur groaned in disapproval, looking around Technos shoulder at their found baby brother.

The centaur was getting tall, almost as tall as Techno as the pre-teens' lanky legs began to grow. Techno could already tell Tommy would be a tiggy thing that was going to be a fast runner.  
He was going to hate that when the boy got older.

“Sorry, Wil, but like.. I’m not even sorry”Tommy grinned, carrying a bundled blanket. Dirty blonde coat to match his blonde hair.

“Riiiiiiight okay, what is that?” Wilbur grumbled, pulling away from Techno, much to the olders displeasure and moving to lean on the table. “If it's another… I don't even know, animal again, then no.”

“Geez, it’s not, my friend gave me some bread and carrots!” Tommy said excitedly, placing the cloth on the table before opening it up to reveal a tied bunch of carrots and some loaves of bread.  
“You.. How? Your friend? What friend? The imaginary one?”Wilbur squawked in awe.  
“Tubbo is not imaginary!” Tommy huffed, crossing his arms. Ï was going to give you some carrots but now, just bread”

The teen centaur picked up a loaf and placed it before Wil and then scooped up the rest into his arms. “Tubbo is a satyr and he is great! One day i will bring him over and you will see”

“Oh stop being a baby and get a damned coat on” Techno sighed deeply, too tired for the boys high energy. “Make yourself something to eat too, Wil and I are having rabbit”  
“I want carrot” Wilbur pout, pulling a piece of bread off the loaf and nibbling it as he sulked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry sorry XD
> 
> I know i took forever, but this twitch streaming is addictive! I'm having so much fun showing off my smp and what everyone is making on there!  
> I played in hypixel for the first time too!
> 
> Anyway~some more story some more plot ohhhhhhh~!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for coming to the side story! this is going to be fun to write to fill in some of the past. It will be memory flashback like :) lots of fun!
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to chill and hang with me, i stream on twitch often!  
> My username is flowergodrowan  
> It would be cool to chat with some of my followers :3
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
